


Главное дело

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Все мы знаем, каковы ставки".</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/68370">The Job</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/profile">Dira Sudis</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68370) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



— Все мы знаем, каковы ставки, — сказал Нейт. — Поэтому если кто-нибудь…  
— Я в деле, — перебил Элиот. — Никогда не отказывался от драки только потому, что шансы против меня, и уж точно не собираюсь начинать сейчас.  
— А я уже давно понял, что Нейт — мой Доктор, — сказал Хардисон. — Я не дам вам спасать Землю без меня.  
Нейт открыл было рот, чтобы сказать «Я не доктор» и заколебался — это было слишком уж очевидно. Бросив взгляд на остальных, он с некоторым облегчением увидел, что они озадачены не меньше его. Хардисон закатил глаза.  
— Это было серьёзно! — огрызнулся он. — Когда вся эта история кончится, устроим марафон «Доктора Кто» — и тогда вы мои слова оцените!  
— Как бы там ни было, — твёрдо сказала Софи, — это дело вполне может оказаться последним. Не только для нас, для всех. Я его ни за что не пропущу.  
Нейт поднял голову, глядя на Паркер, которая сейчас висела над ними вверх ногами.  
— Будет весело, — ответила она, слегка покачиваясь. — С тех пор, как всё началось, ничего весёлого не случалось.  
Паркер протянула руку, и Элиот успел вскинуть обе руки ей навстречу как раз вовремя, чтобы она ухватилась за них и, сделав сальто, приземлилась рядом с Хардисоном. Одной рукой она продолжала держаться за Элиота, но он, казалось, не замечал этого — как не заметил бы, если бы она стащила у него бумажник.  
— Ну да, — сказал Нейт. Опустив взгляд, он принялся пересчитывать пункты на пальцах. — Изложить план, предложить отказаться…   
Пару раз стукнув по среднему пальцу, он развернулся и, притянув Софи к себе, поцеловал — что давно уже следовало сделать.  
Когда Нейт поднял голову, остальная троица склонялась друг к другу, улыбаясь так, словно им только что удалось провернуть удачную афёру. На секунду Нейт всерьёз задался вопросом, не могли ли они сфабриковать всю эту историю, просто чтобы он и Софи…  
Нет. А если и могли, он ничего не хочет об этом знать.  
Софи сжала его руку. Снова взглянув на неё, он увидел, что у неё на губах тоже улыбка, а потом понял, что и сам улыбается.  
— Окей, — сказал Нейт. — Давайте украдём планету.


End file.
